


Work

by Elri



Series: Elri's 100/100 Challenge [94]
Category: UFO | Gerry Anderson's UFO
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25445578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elri/pseuds/Elri
Summary: “I’m trying to get work done.”
Relationships: Alec Freeman/Ed Straker
Series: Elri's 100/100 Challenge [94]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786762
Kudos: 2





	Work

“Alec.”

“Ed?”

** “I’m trying to get work done.” **

“ Yes I noticed. Am I distracting you?”

“You’re certainly trying to.”

“Oh?”

Ed looked up at Alec, not falling for his innocent act in the least. “Yes, you are.”

“Is it working?”

“No.”

“Oh really?”

“Really.”

“Because, from here, it doesn’t look like you’re doing much work at the moment.”

“I’m dealing with a personnel issue.”

“Sounds serious. Anything I can do to help?”

Under Ed’s unamused glare, Alec’s innocent expression started to crack just a little, and Ed’s glare softened in response.

“I think I have an idea. Let's go home.”


End file.
